Dalek combine war
by agentl3
Summary: Daleks invade Combine Earth and the combine and the humans must fight back
1. Chapter 1

(So Before we start I want to give a update on my other storys there goanna be on hiatus intill mid summer this is a idea I had brewing in my mind so here you go any Doctor who fans hope you like it even if it had has bad grammar (: )

As Breen was sitting in his chair In his office he was thinking. We don't know what but something we believe he was thinking how boring his job is but he would be wrong because in a few short moments his life will go swoopy doopy uppy turny.

" Mr Breen you have a message from a alien race Unknowen to us wants to speak. Should we broadcast This to the Humans" Said a combine elite

"Yes broadcast it lets see if we can make a alliance with this new race put them on" Said Breen In a quick excited voice but that face soon turned into a look of terror On his face when he heard a message from the most dangerous race in the multi verse

"exterminate exterminate exterminate" the voice from the broad caster repeated Every Human, combine, and vortigaunt stopped looked in the sky.

After 5 minutes a combine soldier ran into Breens office and shouted

"There are about 800 Dalek ships above there are Daleks in the street sir what should we do" shouted the combine soldier

"SEND IN THE STOCKERS GET THE SUPER SOLDIERS I DONT CARE DO SOMETHING HAVE THE HUMANS HELP I DONT CARE STOP THESE DALEKS"! Shouted Breen The combine Saluted him and left

At the streets Metro police and Humans were dropping dead in the street resistance members tried to fight the Daleks but were killed. Every 1 Dalek that was destroyed 100 more would take The destroyed ones place. The combine tried to fight it the stalkers were doing a good job They destroyed 20 or 30 Daleks every 20 minutes. it was a difficult battle But not impossible Intill the Mega Weapons Dalek appeared A 20 foot tall Dalek With 8 by 9 Ray gun which could blow up whole apartment buildings This Dalek Had a eye stalk though It 8 by 10 eye stalk the rest of the body was designed Like a special weapons Dalek The Daleks soon killed all the stalkers And any human or combine stood in its way

"Sir Breen we must escape by Drop ship to a resistance base, We have made a quick truce with the resistance to kill the Daleks" Said a combine soldier

Breen just stared out the window seeing thousands of body's on the ground Breen quickly left

"Supreme Dalek The Citadel is left unguarded Should we advance on it?" Asked a Dalek to the supreme Dalek

"You shall, Soon all universes will fall to the Daleks and soon all will OBEY!"

(hoped you liked the first chapter. now this story wont completely follow half life 2 just letting you know so see ya (: )


	2. Battle for the east

(Hey second chapter posted. Hope you enjoy)

At Black mesa east long time Enemies human and combine were standing shoulder by shoulder preparing for war. And the invasion began. The Dalek fleets about 10 million Daleks put together surrounded the facility and the battle for the east began. the battle lasted for 3 months we will give you inserts from a rebel soldier Diary.

Day 386. We didn't see it coming Dalek fleets smashed down When the snipers looked out there were millions So we quickly gathered forces to Stop them every strider combine Human Vortigaunt anything we had left. I Hear the screams The crying of the innocent.

Day 387. The Hub room was Conquered all remaining units were told to go under We took down about 2 Daleks in one day but the Daleks took about 30 percent of our forces we still hear the chant. Exterminate Exterminate Exterminate Exterminate.

Day 389. We discovered the combine Balls are not able to kill a Dalek but enough to take down Its force field. Ive heard from the fights we have taken approximately 300 Daleks I 1 fight It still will be tough but not Impossible.

Day 408. I... I don't know how but it was typical morning the fighting we were in a stale mate Over a Corridor that would lead to the rest of the facility it seems no one would take it. Then they came Daleks with Glass Mid section with no ray gun but had a gravity gun the rest of it were ether Orange or Blue. Orange ones were hard But killable But the blue ones there gravity gun was hypered up able to pick up humans and combine and other species And killed them with ease they were only killable from a distance They took the corridor quickly all surviving forces are being taken down deep in the facility In barracks area.

Day 418. The gravity gun Daleks have a less power force field so combine balls are able to Kill them but we also got introduced to another Dalek today These Daleks were about 9 feet tall There manipulator claw was small its rod was abut on 3 inch's long but there was a hole in the middle of it And it shot combine balls. It still had its ray gun these Daleks do not have shields but are to deadly to get even close to.

Day 420. The Barracks were conquered there are only 5,000 of us left The Daleks have brought a new Dalek A Electricity Dalek these Dalek have a big gap in there but shoot out Vortigaunt Electricity we believe The Daleks have mutated surviving Vortigaunts into Dalek like creatures.

Day 460. the whole place is almost conquered there are only 50 of us left our original force was about 1 million. The Daleks have only lost about 30 thousand Daleks And we lost about 800 men yesterday we were studying Electricity Daleks when Head crab Like Dalek mutants dropped down and grabbed on there heads and they became Daleks Vessels For the Dalek Mutant to control the main body We call these Head Daleks. we are now leaving the Black mesa east one of the scouts discovered About 90 Mega weapon Daleks Coming toward us we left quickly after that We are now taking the tunnels to Nova prospect Former prison now combine Base.


End file.
